powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Crests (Digiranger)
The Crests (紋章 Monshou) refer to two things, the symbols of traits which the Digirangers of Bouken Sentai Digiranger embodied & drew power from as well as their physical manifestations in the form of small tablets which are then inserted into Tags to wear around the neck. When the Digirangers exhibit the trait of their crests, the Crest "glows", & its power is released to allow Transformation from basic Digiranger/Adult to Perfect, or in specific cases Child/basic to Ultimate. Though they were often thought to be the catalyst of their transformation to their higher forms, it is proved that the physical Crests are mere focus points after Apocalymon destroys the Tags; their power lies within the Digirangers themselves. The powers of the Crests, however, are returned to the Digital World sometime between Bouken Sentai Digiranger & Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02, temporarily taking away the ability of the original Digirangers' & their Digimon to digivolve past basic Digiranger/Adult. The ability is later restored thanks to the gift of one of Qinglongmon's Computer Kernels, through Gennai. The physical Crests also exhibit special powers. For example, when Mimi Tachikawa should be knocked out by sleeping gas, her Crest shines & revives her, & when a prophecy requires Takeru Takaishi & Hikari Yagami' partners to fire arrows, the arrows appear in beams of light from their Crests. They can also project lasso-like energy binds. This power is used against VenomVamdemon. The Crests were originally stolen by Piemon. At some point he presumably gave them to Devimon, who hid them on the continent of Server, except for the Crest of Light which was somehow in the possession of Vamdemon. However, the Digirangers were able to find them. Crest of Courage The Crest of Courage (勇気の紋章 Yuuki no Monshou) is embodied by Taichi Yagami. It is the first Crest found, appearing in a cave wall after the Digirangers flee Etemon's attacks & allowing them to escape the collapsing cavern. It is normally used to transform DigiOrange & Greymon into Metal DigiOrange & MetalGreymon, as well as to warp transform Agumon/DigiOrange into War DigiOrange/WarGreymon. However, when Taichi first tries to force Agumon & himself to transform, the Crest is temporarily corrupted, turning black & causing him & Greymon to dark transform into Skull DigiOrange & SkullGreymon. It first glows properly when Taichi risks his own life to save Sora Takenouchi's when she is held captive by Nanomon. Its image is emblazoned on the Digimental of Courage, whose transformations may have the Crest somewhere on its body. It also appears on War DigiOrange, WarGreymon, & Omegamon's Brave Shields. Crest of Friendship The Crest of Friendship (友情の紋章 Yuujou no Monshou) is embodied by Yamato Ishida. It is tied for the fourth Crest found, appearing in a well just out outside of Picklemon's domain alongside the Crest of Knowledge. It is normally used to transform DigiBlue & Garurumon into Were DigiBlue WereGarurumon, as well as to warp transform Gabumon/DigiBlue]] into MetalGarurumon/Metal DigiBlue. It first shines when Yamato realizes that Jou truly is his friend & refuses to abandon him. His Crest also helps heal Taichi Yagami & WarGreymon when they are near death during the battle against Piemon. Its image is emblazoned on the Digimental of Friendship, whose transformations may have the Crest somewhere on its body. Crest of Love The Crest of Love (愛情の紋章 Aijou no Monshou) is embodied by Sora Takenouchi. It is the seventh Crest found, though it is in Nanomon's possession, who then uses it in an attempt to create a Sora clone to strike back at Etemon. It is used to transform DigiRed & Birdramon into Garuda DigiRed & Garudamon. It first shines when Sora refuses to let Piyomon fight Vamdemon, to keep her from getting hurt. Its image is emblazoned on the Digimental of Love, whose transformations may have the Crest somewhere on its body. Crest of Purity The Crest of Purity (純真の紋章 Junshin no Monshou) is embodied by Mimi Tachikawa. It is the third Crest found, appearing in the budding flower of a giant desert cactus. It is used to transform DigiGreen & Togemon into Lili DigiGreen & Lilimon. It first shines when Mimi finally committed to upholding her promise to the Gekomon. It also revives Mimi from the sleep spell cast upon all the children Vamdemon captures. Its image is emblazoned on the Digimental of Purity, whose transformations may have the Crest somewhere on its body. Crest of Knowledge The Crest of Knowledge (知識の紋章 Chishiki no Monshou) is embodied by Koushiro Izumi. It is tied for the fourth Crest found, appearing in a well just out outside of Picklemon's domain alongside the Crest of Friendship. It is used to transform DigiViolet & Kabuterimon into Atlur DigiViolet & AtlurKabuterimon. It first shines after Koushiro reclaims his heart from Vademon. Its image is emblazoned on the Digimental of Knowledge, whose transformations may have the Crest somewhere on its body. Crest of Honesty The Crest of Honesty (誠実の紋章 Seijitsu no Monshou) is embodied by Jou Kido. It is the second Crest found, appearing on the ground in a cage where Etemon traps the Digirangers. Its obtainment also served as an escape route. It is used to transform DigiGray & Ikkakumon into Zudo DigiGray & Zudomon. It first shines when Jou rescues Takeru Takaishi from drowning despite not knowing how to swim & almost drowning as a result. His Crest's light also cuts an opening in Vamdemon's fog bank. Its image is emblazoned on the Digimental of Honesty, whose transformations may have the Crest somewhere on its body. Crest of Hope The Crest of Hope (希望の紋章 Kibou no Monshou) is embodied by Takeru Takaishi. It is the sixth Crest found, appearing on a wall of a cliff which then served as an entrance into Etemon's base of operations. It is used to transform DigiYellow & Angemon into Holy DigiYellow & HolyAngemon. It first shines when Takeru & Tokomon are reunited by Taichi & Agumon after PicoDevimon had separated them with his lies about Yamato not wanting to see Takeru ever again. It also provides the arrow that Angemon uses to help Gabumon & DigiBlue warp transform into Metal DigiBlue & MetalGarurumon. Its image is emblazoned on the Digimental of Hope, whose transformations may have the Crest somewhere on its body. It is also found on Holy DigiYellow & HolyAngemon's foreheads, & Seraph DigiGreen & Seraphimon's plackarts. Crest of Light The Crest of Light (光の紋章 Hikari no Monshou) is embodied by Hikari Yagami. It is the eighth Crest found, though it & its associated Tag are already in Vamdemon's possession by the time the Digirangers realize its existence. Under Vamdemon's command, copies are distributed among his followers & used to detect the, as of that time unknown, Eighth Child. With Hikari, however, it is used to transform her & Tailmon into Angel DigiPink & Angewomon. It first shines when Hikari offers herself up to keep Fantomon from hurting her friends. Her Crest also produces the arrow of light needed to help Taichi & Agumon warp transform into War DigiOrange & WarGreymon & acts as a conduit to help the disembodied spirit in the Digital World possess Hikari. Its image is emblazoned on the Digimental of Light, whose transformations may have the Crest somewhere on its body. It is also the basis of the Tifaret emblem. Crest of Kindness The Crest of Kindness (優しさの紋章 Yasashisa no Monshou) is embodied by Ken Ichijouji. It is the ninth Crest found, as well as the only Crest to appear in Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02, initially corrupted into being the energy source for the Digimon Kaiser's base. The Harmonious Ones use it as the base of the Digimental of Miracles, & it is found in its true form after the battle with Chimairamon. Though it is never used to transform DigiBlack & Wormmon & its Tag is never found, it is used by Ken in an attempt to shut down the Digimon Kaiser's base. Strangely, this Crest shows a form of sentience. In two episodes, the Crest speaks to Daisuke Motomiya, telling him that it believes in Ken & wants Daisuke to believe in him too, according to what Daisuke reveals to others later. Daisuke even sumized by that point the crest was a manifestation of the goodness that was trapped in Ken, & as a result trusted it & Ken. The Crest speaks again after the defeat of the Kaiser & only Daisuke can hear its voice, & he says that he heard a voice saying that it wished to return to where it truly belonged. The Crest then flies over to Ken, who is now free from the evil of the Kaiser. An amnesiac Ken takes the crest with him in to the Digital World when he goes looking for Wormmon & his heart. Arriving in the Village of Beginnings, a Poyomon explains to him that this is the place where all Digimon are reborn & Wormmon would be there. Initially excited, Ken is unable to find Wormmon as he can not remember what his partner's Digitama looks like & then is verbally & physically attacked by the baby forms of his former victims. Realizing the cruelty he caused & the fact he can not remember any good memories, he forces himself to remember the first time he came to the Digital World & met Wormmon. Pushing past the residual influence of the Dark Seed, he is able to remember the person he used to be & the promise he made to Wormmon to always be that person. Sad that he broke the promise, he vows to himself that he will try to be the kind & gentle person that Wormmon & his brother wanted him to be. This sparks a reaction from the crest, which glows & causes a nearby Digitama to glow—the Digitama containing his partner, reuniting the pair. Its image is emblazoned on the Digimental of Kindness, whose transformations may have the Crest somewhere on its body. See Also External Links *Crests - Digimon counterpart at Digimon Wiki Category:Bouken Sentai Digiranger Category:Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02 Category:Arsenal Category:Reynoman